


Song (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [54]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Silent Night.





	Song (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It was the end of the night. Everyone had been laughing, talking and singing, with the help of Tony’s new karaoke machine, all through the night. Now, they were just relaxing, some on the couches, others on the floor. They were still talking, but it wasn’t like just a few hours before, where they had been a lot louder than they were in that moment.

He was talking to Clint about his plans for Christmas and what he had gotten to his children, when he saw Christine make her way towards one of the large windows that led to the balcony, the city lights before her. He knew that she loved that view.

The mood all around was calm, you could tell everyone was tired and content. That’s when they heard Christine. She was so taken with the view in front of her, she didn’t realize she was starting to sing out loud. They could hear her starting to sing “Silent Night” and the sound of her voice was as smooth as velvet, lullabying them.

At first, they just let her sing, smiling at memories that that song brought back to a lot of them. Christine was almost done with the song when his friends decided that it shouldn’t end like that, so what they did next surprised him. He heard Pepper ask her to sing it again, since it was one of her favorite Christmas songs. Christine smiled and nodded, starting the song from the beginning, before turning back towards the window.

That’s when Natasha, Wanda and Pepper joined her, much to Steve’s surprise. What happen next took Christine by surprise as well, he could clearly tell. Everyone decided to join in on the song and soon they were all singing in choir. She continued singing, now with the help of everyone in the room. Some better than others, but it was still a sight to be seen. All of the Avengers, sitting around in the living room of Stark Towers, singing a Christmas song.

Steve looked around the room, seeing his friends scattered around. Tony had Pepper in his arms, in one of the couches, singing into each other. Next to him was Rhodey and Bruce, both men looking pensive as they sang, but with smiles on their faces. On the floor was Bucky, Sam and Clint and on the couch behind them was Natasha, Wanda and Vision, most of them lost in their own thoughts, while singing, and Wanda teaching Vision the lyrics as she sang to him.

He couldn’t help but think that, despite everything they had been through together, this group of super soldiers, metahumans and trained assassins could still surprise him. Never would he have thought that he would hear all of them singing a Christmas song as a choir.

Steve took one last look around the room before getting up and walking over to where Christine was, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, singing along with her and their friends. He felt her resting her arms on his and leaning her head back into his chest while singing the last few notes of the song.

When the song was over, they looked back and everyone was smiling at them. In Steve’s mind, this had been the perfect way to end the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song they sing: "Silent Night"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCrSa3c-clc>


End file.
